The purpose of the research proposed here is development of a new method for resolving enantiomers by gas chromatography. The racemate is mixed with the optically pure, volatile resolving agent and the mixture injected onto the chromatography column. Interactions among the racemate and resolving agent molecules on the column cause separation of the two enantiomers. As the mixture progresses through the column the resolved enantiomers are further separated from the resolving agent. The research underway is designed to explore the scope of this method of resolution and to establish guidelines for determining the optimum set of chromatographic parameters for effecting a given resolution.